KerkerBlues
by attack09
Summary: Auch jemand, der im Kerker lebt, muss manchmal feststellen, dass es Dinge gibt, die selbst er noch nicht kennt... Mein Beitrag zur Challenge Nerhegeb - Across the Castle der Schreiberlinge.


**AN: **Dies ist mein Beitrag zur Challenge Nerhegeb – Across the Castle der Schreiberlinge. Bedingungen waren: man solle eine Person des Potterverse auswählen und beschreiben, wie sie wo auf den Spiegel Nerhegeb stößt und ihre Reaktion darauf. Außerdem sollte der Name Dr. Andie McAbe vorkommen, entweder irgendwo erwähnt, oder eine dunkelhaarige Person dieses Namens, die im Spiegel vorkommt.

Ich konnte mir ein kleines Experiment wieder einmal nicht verkneifen und hoffe, euch gefällt es trotzdem. :D

**Kerker-Blues**

Die bester Chance, jemanden zu erwischen, hatte man zwischen Mitternacht und zwei Uhr morgens. Offensichtlich waren die kleinen Bälger der Meinung, alle Erwachsenen schliefen um diese Zeit.

Wobei der Begriff „kleine Bälger" natürlich relativ war. Der hagere, dunkelhaarige, junge Mann, der fast mit den Schatten verschmolz, als er durch die Gänge schlich, war nur wenige Jahre älter als die Schüler der sechsten und siebten Klassen.

Vor einem halben Jahr war er einundzwanzig geworden, und Stolz erfüllte ihn, dass Dumbledore selbst sein Fürsprecher gewesen war. Natürlich war es unüblich; er war eigentlich viel zu jung, aber Albus hatte sich durchgesetzt.

Wie immer würde der Schulleiter seine Gründe haben, und deshalb hatte es auch nicht allzu viele Proteste gegen seine Einstellung gegeben. Wenn er eines in seinem Leben gelernt hatte, dann die Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore immer bekam, was er wollte.

Früher oder später.

Nachdenklich strich er sich durch seine bereits wieder fettigen Haare. Zeit seines Lebens hatte er dagegen angekämpft, aber es gab Dinge, die konnten selbst in der Zaubererwelt nicht geändert werden. Dies war eines dieser Dinge, und er hatte es aufgegeben, mit einer Lanze gegen Windmühlen anzurennen.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren; aufmerksam verharrend wie ein Jagdhund vor dem Stellen seiner Beute.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, so zeitig schon auf Schüler zu treffen, die gegen die Schulordnung IV, Paragraph 6, Absatz 1 verstießen, die besagte, dass sich nach zehn Uhr abends niemand mehr ohne Erlaubnis auf den Gängen aufhalten durfte.

Und jetzt, ausgerechnet hier im Kerker, im Hoheitsgebiet der Schlangen, hörte er Schritte und zischelndes Geflüster. Ein böses Grinsen kroch über sein Gesicht.

_Das_ hätte er gewusst, wenn einer der Slytherins Strafarbeiten beim Hauslehrer gehabt hätte und demzufolge erst jetzt auf dem Weg zu den Schlafsälen gewesen wäre. Seine Bewegungen wurden noch behutsamer, noch gleitender. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, lauschte er wieder. Die Schritte entfernten sich.

Er hetzte um die Biegung: „Bleibt stehen!", zischte er, doch zu seinem grenzenlosen Zorn dachten die Delinquenten gar nicht daran zu gehorchen, sondern rannten einfach davon.

Oh, das würden sie büßen! Er war sehr einfallsreich, was Bestrafungen anging. Fluchend jagte er ihnen hinterher. Sie waren schnell, die kleinen Bälger, das musste der Neid ihnen lassen. Und auch sie waren einfallsreich.

Als er um die nächste Kurve bog, rutschte er auf der Lache Wischwasser eines Eimers des Hausmeisters aus, den seine Beute seinetwegen umgekippt hatte. Haltlos und völlig überrumpelt rutschte er weiter und prallte gegen die Ritterrüstung von Lord Alan, dem elenden Adligen.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war Zeitverschwendung, jetzt noch hinter den Übeltätern hinterher zu rennen, sie würden längst in der Sicherheit der Schlafsäle angelangt sein. Doch das machte nichts. Er glaubte ziemlich sicher zu wissen, wer hinter diesem bösartigen Anschlag steckte.

Morgen würden sie ihm nicht entkommen können. Gekrümmt versuchte er, zu Atem zu kommen. Er war mit dem Unterleib direkt in das Schwert der Rüstung gefallen, und die Schmerzen, die er jetzt hatte, erinnerten ihn an sein letztes sexuelles Erlebnis, und ließen ihn sich selbst auch ein wenig elend fühlen.

Er hatte nicht allzu viele Erfahrungen in Herzensdingen und was Sex anging, denn das einzige Mädchen, welches er je geliebt hatte, hatte sich einem anderen zugewandt.

Aber er kannte seinen Dr. Andie McAbes Sexualkundeführer auswendig. In dem riesigen Wälzer waren eine Menge interessanter und pikanter Details beschrieben und mit lebhaften, sich bewegenden Bildern versehen. Und was das Beste war, man konnte auch alles allein bewerkstelligen; ein Partner oder eine Partnerin waren nicht zwingend notwendig.

Er war ein eifriger Student von Doktor Andie McAbe.

Nur dass er da gewusst hatte, worauf er sich einließ und die Schmerzen durchaus zu der Sache dazugehört hatten.

Er holte tief Luft und wollte sich soeben wieder abwenden, als sich seine dunklen Augen verblüfft weiteten. Alans Rüstung hatte sich durch die Kollision ein wenig verschoben, und ein eiserner Handschuh hing traurig abgeknickt herunter. Doch viel interessanter war, dass sich hinter der Rüstung das Viereck einer verborgenen Tür abzeichnete, die er noch nie vorher gesehen hatte und er dachte, er würde das Schloss von oben bis unten kennen.

Faszinierend, dachte er und trat näher. Dann blickte er sich aufmerksam um. Wer auch immer heute noch die Absicht hatte, Ärger zu machen, würde von seiner entflohenen Beute gewarnt worden sein. Niemand würde es jetzt noch wagen, sich herumzutreiben. Er konnte also genauso gut erforschen, was sich hinter dieser mysteriösen Tür verbarg.

Aufgeregt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht, dann schob und drückte er an Alans Handschuh, und wie er es sich gedacht hatte, verschwand die Tür und hinterließ eine Öffnung. Er steckte seinen Kopf hinein, und Fackeln leuchteten auf und erhellten keinen Geheimgang, wie er vermutet hatte, sondern einen verborgenen Raum.

Wie ein witterndes Raubtier schob er seinen hageren Körper vorsichtig durch die Öffnung. Offensichtlich bestand keinerlei Gefahr, und er betrat den Raum vollständig. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm, doch er bemerkte gleich daneben an der Wand eine Rüstung, die der des elenden Alan ähnelte (hatte der vielleicht einen Zwillingsbruder gehabt?), und höchstwahrscheinlich konnte er mit dessen Handschuh die Tür wieder öffnen.

Beruhigt drehte er sich herum und musterte den Raum. Er sah aus wie eine Abstellkammer. In einer Ecke standen mehrere Bänke, ein riesiger rot-goldener Teppich lag mitten im Raum – er verzog unmutig sein Gesicht, als er die Gryffindorschen Farben erkannte. Auf einem Tisch waren dutzende kaputte Kessel unterschiedlicher Größe gestapelt, alle geschmolzen oder sonst irgendwie zerstört.

„Verdammte Bälger!", knurrte er wütend vor sich hin. Etwas machte ihn stutzig. Obwohl der Raum verborgen war und er sich somit fast sicher sein konnte, dass er seit langer Zeit der erste war, der ihn gefunden hatte, irritierte ihn etwas gewaltig.

Genau, das war es! Es gab keinen Staub, keinen Schmutz, keine Spinnweben. Wieso war der Raum so sauber? Er war ein Ordnungsfanatiker, für seine Reinlichkeit und Organisation bekannt, und so etwas fiel ihm sofort auf.

Kamen Hauselfen hierher, um zu putzen? Und wenn ja, warum?

Sein Blick fiel auf einen verdeckten Gegenstand am anderen Ende des Raumes, und er wusste, er hatte den Grund gefunden, wenn er auch nicht wusste, was sich unter der Decke verbarg. Selbst der Vorhang war in Gryffindors Farben gehalten, und er konnte ein abfälliges Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

Er kam nicht auf die Idee, sich mit einem Zauberstab vor eventuellen Gefahren zu schützen. Er verabscheute dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel, und nichts schätzte er geringer als die angebliche Allmacht, die die meisten Zauberer verspürten, wenn sie ihn in der Hand hielten.

Wahrscheinlich ein Penisersatz, dachte er spöttisch, als er langsam auf den verhangenen Gegenstand zuschritt. Aufgrund seiner Herkunft hatte er sich nie darauf verlassen, oder dass er sich gar ohne dieses magische Hilfsmittel verloren fühlte, hatte er nie erlebt.

Mit einem Ruck riss er den Vorhang herunter und trat dann verblüfft einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger, archaisch anmutender Spiegel, der auf gewaltigen Klauenfüßen ruhte. Er war von einem blank polierten Goldrahmen umgeben, und ganz oben konnte er ein paar verschnörkelte Buchstaben ausmachen.

NERHEGEB, stand dort und noch einige andere Wörter, die ein ebensolches Kauderwelsch ergaben. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was war das? Alte Runen? Erst in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel selbst. Er war nicht eitel und schenkte daher seinem Spiegelbild auch nie sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Doch was, um Merlins Willen, war das?

Ganz klar, das war er, wie er da stand, die Augen misstrauisch zusammengekniffen, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Doch neben ihm…

Er holte tief Luft.

Sie war schön. Sie war so schön, dass es ihm die Brust zuschnürte. Rote, glänzende, weiche Haare. Er streckte die Hände nach ihr aus, obwohl ihm sein gesunder Menschenverstand diktierte, dass es ein Trugbild war, denn er war ganz allein in diesem Raum.

Welch verrückte Magie spielte hier eine Rolle?

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sie bewegte sich mit unnachahmlicher Eleganz, geschmeidig, leichtfüßig, als wäre Schwerkraft ein Fremdwort für sie, als sie ihn umrundete und von allen Seiten betrachtete.

Jetzt drehte er sich doch um. Vielleicht war sie ja doch schon in diesem Raum gewesen, und er hatte sie nur nicht bemerkt? Doch nein, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, es war alles Lug und Trug.

Wut wallte in ihm auf, und er war versucht, diesen betrügerischen Spiegel zu zerschmettern, ihn in tausende Scherben zerspringen zu lassen.

Doch dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spiegelbild zu, und ihre strahlend grünen Augen nahmen ihn gefangen. Sie schienen ihn festzuhalten, anzulächeln, mit ihm zu sprechen. Wer hatte sich schon je für ihn interessiert? Er war schon immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, den nie jemand für ernst genommen hatte.

Nicht einmal Dumbledore, der ihn auch nur für seine eigenen Zwecke brauchte.

Aber sie… sie war anders. So wie er. Er ertrank in ihrem Anblick, wollte die Hand ausstrecken, um über diese weichen Haare zu streicheln, wollte sie an sich ziehen, sie seiner Liebe versichern. Doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, denn er wusste, es war nicht real.

Für ihn würde es keine Liebe geben, keine Zuneigung, niemanden, der seine Ängste, Sorgen und Leidenschaften teilte. Er war dazu verurteilt, ein Leben zu führen, das ihm Abscheu und Hass anderer Menschen einbrachte. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er würde es nicht anders haben wollen.

Und Dumbledore vertraute ihm. In Hogwarts arbeiteten nur die Besten, hatte er gesagt. Und er war auf seinem Gebiet der Beste, und verdammt wollte er sein, wenn er jemanden anders brauchen würde!

Trotz dieser Gedanken konnte er sich nicht losreißen, und auch dieses magische Spiegelbild schien sich nicht von ihm trennen zu wollen. Sie lehnte sich an ihn, berührte ihn, sah ihn mit fragenden und liebevollen Augen an.

Die Sehnsucht in ihm wurde fast übermächtig.

Er starrte in die dunklen Augen seines Spiegelbilds, versuchte ihm klarzumachen, was sein anderes Ich tun sollte.

Und als hätte sein Alter ego ihn verstanden, wurden die verkniffenen Gesichtszüge weich, und er hockte sich hin und streichelte die schönste Katze, die er je gesehen hatte.

Glücksgefühle durchströmten den hageren, dunkelhaarigen Mann vor dem Spiegel.

Und nur einen Tag später beschaffte sich der junge Mister Argus Filch die erste aus einer ganzen Reihe dürrer, schnüffelnder Katzen, die alle den Namen Mrs. Norris trugen und Zeit seines Lebens seine Interessen und seine Leidenschaften teilen sollten.

**Ende**


End file.
